The invention relates to an actuator grip provided with a fixed grip part and a trigger part which is pivotally connected thereto and which is drivingly connected to a movable member of an apparatus for actuating by the grip. Such an actuator grip is generally known and is for instance frequently applied in caulking guns for adhesive or filler cartridges.